This disclosure relates to systems, devices, methods, and related computer program products for smart buildings including the smart home. More particularly, this patent specification relates to securing communications between smart devices.
Some homes today are equipped with smart home networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems, lighting systems, alarm systems, and home theater and entertainment systems. Smart home fabrics may include one or more networks of devices interconnected to automation functions within the home. For example, a person may input a desired temperature and a schedule indicating when the person is away from home.
In some scenarios, it may be desirable to secure communications within the networks using certificates. However, standard certificates may be relatively large compared to memory sizes and/or power availability for these smart devices. Accordingly, a smaller certificate may be desirable. However, certificates are generally not very redundant. Thus, redundancy-based compression algorithms are unlikely to produce more than a couple percentage points of compression and cannot provide an acceptable reduction of the certificates for transmission with and/or storage by the smart devices.